Nate's Playlist
by LittleRedOne
Summary: Caitlyn comes home after an exhausting day to discover Nate's secret playlist and home alone activites. Naitlyn oneshot.


**A/N: **I wanted to write a Naitlyn that didn't involve breaking up.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize from Camp Rock.

* * *

Caitlyn was more then eager to skip out on dinner and return home early after a long day with her friends. She had been dragged in nearly every store trying to find the perfect new dresses for them each to wear to tomorrow night's premiere party with the guys. That's what they got for waiting so long. How was she to know it would be a full day event to get three dresses and matching shoes? She should have known, shopping with Mitchie and Tess _never _was a quick thing. That's why, when picking a day to find a wedding dress she had decided to make it two days instead. She couldn't wait for that to happen. Exhaustion clearly written on her face, she fumbled with her key in the door until it finally opened, only to stop wide eyed as she took in the sight before her. She had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't just imagining this.

Nate, her cute, serious Nate, was in the living room in his boxer briefs and a tank top jamming out to a song she was sure was straight out of the 80s. She looked at his laptop and found it was not only turned up as loud as it can go, but hooked up to speakers too for the extra volume push; Nate would have no idea she was here. She couldn't believe she hadn't heard it from outside. She must have been too exhausted. With a smirk she quickly slipped up the stairs to put her dress and shoes away. Changing quickly into her sleep shorts with "ROCK STAR" printed across the back and a tank top to match his she grinned and made her way towards the stairs, her exhaustion forgotten. She sat at the top for a few minutes, waiting for this song to end and another to begin and just watching her fiance goof around.

He was running around, strumming the chords of an air-guitar expertly. She was sure he was imagining he had his real guitar in his hands and wondered why he didn't just have it anyway. Her wonder ended quickly as he stopped playing his air-guitar and was taking over vocals – into the remote of course. She couldn't hear him over the music, but she saw on his face how in the zone he was as he belted out the lyrics with his eyes shut tight. She could probably trip and fall down the stairs and he wouldn't even notice. He was all about this song right now. The song was nearing its end and, as he started to take up drumming on the coffee table, Caitlyn made her way down the stairs carefully. She checked the laptop quickly, waiting for the song to change so she could figure out what the next was. She smiled fondly as she noticed he was playing a playlist entitled "Home Alone". She had this sudden image of every time she'd been out late with the girls and Nate was home alone and this scene playing over and over in various pairs of underwear.

Once he got into the next song she jumped out and started dancing around with him. She wasn't sure if you could really call it dancing, since she was just jumping around, flipping her hair all over the place, but she was having fun. Though she was mostly looking down she kept her eyes trained on Nate's legs and knew right away when he noticed her since he stopped moving. She looked up to his face and laughed. He had that "deer in headlights" look on his face and he was just gaping at her. She walked up to him and leaned in, yelling so he could hear her over the music.

"Do you always have this much fun when I'm not around?"

He opened his mouth to say something before shaking his head and moving to his laptop, pausing the song.

"What are you doing home so early?" he asked sweetly, pretending he wasn't just caught dancing around in his underwear.

"Had an exhausting day. Thought I'd just come home and relax with you."

"Oh," he said uncomfortably, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Want to curl up and watch a movie or something then?"

"So, how often do you have little dance parties with out me?" she pouted.

"Just when I'm, uh, bored?" he answered uncertainly.

"Aw, you do this often don't you babe?" she smiled fondly.

"It's just something fun to do to pass the time."

"I know," she grinned. "I was having a blast that whole 30 seconds. And before that when I was watching you even."

"How long have you been watching?" he grimaced.

"Just since the last song," she smiled. "And it looked so fun I just had to try it. So I rushed right up to our room to change in to the _appropriate_ clothes and here we are."

"Yeah," he said looking down at his clothes. "Sorry about this."

"Nate. Are you embarrassed?" she asked seriously.

"It's a little embarrassing," he nodded.

"I don't think so," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms encircled her waist.

"You weren't just caught for the first time by your fiance dancing around your living room in your underwear," he leaned down, resting his forehead against hers.

"I think it's adorable," she moved to kiss him. She smiled when he kissed her back right away. When they pulled apart a few minutes later she smiled up at him. "You ready to turn that back on?"

"I thought you wanted to relax?"

"This is way more fun then relaxing."

He chuckled and went to resume the music. As they started jumping around again, together this time, Caitlyn thought she'd be willing to trade several nights out with the girls in order to be silly and dance with Nate more often.

* * *

**A/N: **For those of you who think it's un-Nate like to do that. Well, sorry. It made a hilarious mental image for me and then I just had to write it. Besides, you never know what guys do when they're home alone and bored.


End file.
